Not So Different, You and I
by FridaytheRager
Summary: It was his last chance. The final time he would have a clean slate until graduation. He just hoped that he didn't mess things up like he always seemed to do. Omegaverse


**I had an idea for a story, I'm going with it.**

 **I don't own Hetalia**

 **Enjoy at your own risk**

"Idiot!"

Alfred felt a fist collide with his jaw, knocking him to the ground. As a metallic tasting liquid began to fill his mouth, a pair of hands circled around his neck. He glared up at the student currently attempting to kill him, Arthur Kirkland.

What more did he have to say? Ok, he could actually say a lot about him, but he preferred to live the rest of his life doing something else.

To make it brief, Arthur was a transfer student from Britain. Physically, the guy was considered one of the most attractive alphas in school. He had a flawless complexion, choppy blonde locks, and emeralds for eyes. Omegas across the school always gushed on and on about how "breathtaking" he was. Seriously, they went absolutely insane for the brit's looks. Alfred almost pondered when they would make that cliché "Arthur Kirkland fan club" like they do in animes. He bet that the omegas would call him "Prince Arthur" and scare off anyone who had a chance at becoming his mate.

Not that he really needed the help, the guy basically scared off anyone who came near him. For a teen so short he really had a lot of anger bottled up. Alfred recalled how he witnessed the alpha beat the living crap out of some French student because the guy commented on his gigantic eyebrows. Said student ended up in the infirmary for about a week.

The strangest part was, the entire student body acted like they wanted nothing more in life than to be his friend. Every time the alpha pushed one student away, two more would come bouncing back. Whenever Alfred bothered to watch him, someone was either giving him gifts of affection, showering him with compliments, or inviting him to a party.

And how did the asshole repay his peers? By yelling at them to get lost. Alfred had only been here for less than a month and he already despised this selfish, ungrateful brat with all of his being.

This was why Alfred found himself in this situation, begin strangled by a teen smaller than him. He had originally been standing up for an omega that Arthur had been yelling at for giving him *gasp* chocolates. The brit took what he said to offense and started to insult him. Alfred defended his honor while also throwing a few jabs back. Their argument escalated into a full out brawl which then morphed into a fight to the death.

Currently, Arthur happened to be staring down at him with a smug expression.

"You seem to lack any knowledge of proper etiquette, so I'll make this simple for you. Apologize and I won't humiliate you further." Alfred spat blood on his face in response.

"Like hell I will limey!"

Alfred hardly even got to feel a sense of victory before the alpha threw another punch to his face.

He rolled his head to the side in pain. God, he thought, did the brit really have to aim for the eye? That probably would cause a nasty shiner in the future. In the background, he heard Arthur say something to him but it sounded muffled. The next thing he knew, a flurry of punches rained down on his skull. He didn't know how long this went on, but it felt like a lifetime for him.

Eventually, the universe decided to shed some mercy on him and the body above him was pulled off. Through the pain he managed to see a blurry group of figures circling around him. Pairs of hands lifted him up from the ground and began to carry him away.

It probably was about then when he lost consciousness.

When Alfred awoke, four thoughts immediately came through his mind.

His head seemed to weigh a hundred pounds.

The ceiling he was staring at had a nasty brown stain on it.

Someone placed him in the infirmary, judging by how he currently lied on a rigid cot.

His guidance counselor was sitting across the room, writing something on a blank piece of sheet music.

Fantastic

Mr. Edelstein glanced up from his scribbling, and placed the sheet music to the side. He assessed Alfred for a moment as if deciding what to do, and cleared his throat.

"Quite a way to start the school year Mr. Jones." Alfred scowled at him and forced himself to sit up on the cot. His skull must have disagreed with that action because the throbbing began to increase. Massaging the temples of his forehead, he gathered up the courage to ask Mr. Edelstein the question.

"How bad was it?"

The guidance counselor raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure as to what you mean. Be more specific."

"…my scent."

"What about it?" Alfred groaned inwardly, the beta knew what he was referring to. They went through this every time he had to come in for his weekly session. Part of him guessed that Mr. Edelstein was trying not to make a big deal out of it, but the gesture came off as annoying rather than thoughtful. He knew he had a problem; there stood no need to sugarcoat it.

Gripping the edge of the cot, he tried again, "How out of control did my scent get? Does the school need to fumigate? Were the students choking? Will the school board have to run a fundraiser for a new air conditioner?"

The beta clicked his tongue in annoyance, "None of the above. Honestly, must you always think of the worst case scenario? Your scent was fine, nothing an open window and air freshener couldn't fix."

The guidance counselor probably left out how many of those they need to use, he thought. Staring at the checkered tiles on the ground he let out sigh.

"Do I have to go back to class now or what?" Mr. Edelstein shook his head.

"No, most of the school day is over by now anyway. I suggest that you just head back to your dorm and rest if you can. If not, then you may stay here for the night. Good day Mr. Jones."

The counselor gathered his belongings and made his way to the hallway door. The beta gave a short bow, before grabbing the doorknob. Just as he opened the door, however, Alfred's voice rang out.

"Wait! Can I ask you something?"

The beta looked at him for a moment, but gave a small nod, "Of course, what do you need?"

Alfred bit his lip, looking anywhere but the counselor, "Am I going to be in trouble for all of this?"

The beta gave him a wary look before turning away.

"Well," Mr. Edelstein began, "as much as I wish to say no, you did start the fight."

"-but I was defending an omega that Kirkland was yelling at!"

"Yes, I know. Your heart was in the right place, but you should have informed a teacher of this rather than taking matters into your own hands. The instructors here are trained to handle students like Mr. Kirkland, so they would have been fine without your help."

Alfred snorted, "Gee, glad to know the alphas are well treated. I bet Kirkland will only get a little slap on the wrist for this huh?" The beta narrowed his eyes.

"Mr. Jones, Hetalia Academy does not show favoritism for any kind of group. All of our instructors are trained to handle all types of people, not just an alpha. Mr. Kirkland will be punished appropriately for his actions, but so will you. You two are expected to arrive at Mr. Zwingli's office on Saturday, at 6:00 a.m. You will continue to do this until the end of the semester."

If this were a cartoon, Alfred's jaw would have dropped to the floor. Although they remained in reality, he managed to come close to that expression of shock. He had to be joking. The counselor could not think that putting him and Arthur in the same room would end well. Alfred was dead as soon as Arthur laid eyes on him. He could imagine it now, the brit dancing on his grave cackling evilly. Hey, the more positive side of him thought, maybe they wouldn't end up killing him at all. Maybe, Mr. Zwingli, the groundskeeper rumored to have an assortment of weapons in his coat, would kill them first. If that was the case, at least Arthur went down with him.

"If that's all you needed to ask, then I must bid farewell." Alfred snapped out of his thoughts to notice Mr. Edelstein walking out into the hallway. He sat there in shock for a moment before he realized that he might be able to change the beta's mind if he hurried.

Dashing after him, Alfred called out, "Mr. Edelstein, please hear me out! Can't I just serve detention instead, or pick gum off the school for an entire day?"

The counselor sighed but continued walking ahead of the teen, "I'm afraid not, Mr. Zwingli has already been informed that you two will be helping him, as has Mr. Kirkland."

The beta expected some kind of response, but all he heard was silence. Turning around he noticed the teen standing there as if someone had frozen him. This boy acted much too dramatic sometimes, the beta thought. He shook his head and began to walk away when a certain scent made its way to him. His eyes widened in panic, he knew he had to calm the boy down before…

His thoughts were interrupted when a pair of arms circled around his torso.

"Please don't make me gooooooooooo!" Alfred cried, " They kill me for sure!"

"Mr. Jones! Release me at once, you're acting like a child!" No matter how hard the beta tried to pry the teen off, he kept clinging on desperately. To make it worse, every time he tried to get the boy off, Alfred's scent grew stronger. It became so bad that the beta was practically gasping for air.

"Need any assistance Roderich?" A muffled voice asked. Mr. Edelstein looked up to see his coworker Elizabeta. She currently held a cloth over her mouth and nose, but he could tell that she was smiling underneath judging by the amused look in her eyes. She held a cloth for him, which he took in an instant to cover his own mouth and nose.

She gave him a wink stating, "I'll handle this," and walked over to the wailing cause of the stench.

"Alfred," she cooed, "can you calm down and let go of Mr. Edelstein for me?"

Alfred didn't even bother to glance at her and continued to wail.

"I'll buy you a hamburger if you let go." Alfred stopped instantly and turned towards her.

"Make it ten?"

"Two."

"Five?"

" Three burgers or nothing."

"…alright."

Alfred released Mr. Edelstein and backed away. Looking around he noticed that the two were covering their faces. It took a moment for him to understand why, but when he did his face flushed in embarrassment. He mumbled a quick apology and flashed a nervous smile at his counselor.

Never in Alfred's life had he seen such a furious expression. The beta looked ready to give him a two hour long scolding, when Elizabeta put her hand over the clothed part of his mouth.

"Why don't you go head back to your dorm? I'm sure you're quite tired."

The teen nodded in response and scurried off.

When he made it out of the building, he took a breath in relief. That feeling soon subsided to a sense of frustration. He cursed inwardly as he walked across the campus. Why did he always mess up? No matter how hard he tried to keep his emotions in check, he always ended up going off the deep end somehow. It felt almost like his body wanted to release his horrible stench to the world.

He hated this. Why couldn't he have ended up like any other beta? Ever since he was born he was plagued with this awful condition. No one knew the name for it because there had never been anyone that shared this before. The doctors called it some incredibly long name that Alfred didn't bother to remember. Well whatever it meant, it probably mentioned something about being utterly repulsive.

As if to prove his point, fellow students around him back away in order to avoid smelling range, some even covered their noses and turned in disgust. Alfred looked down while gripping the edge of his school uniform. He sped up his pace and headed towards the beta dorm building.

Hetalia Academy had originally connected the omega dorms with the beta ones actually. The school board wanted to give the omegas protection from alphas so they placed betas in as a sort of cock blocker. Back in the day, a beta would be assigned to an omega to make sure that an alpha did not take advantage of them in or out of heat. In fact, a beta was required to guard an omega during heat so that nothing risqué happened.

Of course, parents began to complain.

First, the parents of betas protested that they were wasting money to have their kids babysit someone else's kids. Beta students began to cut class in order to "take care of their omega".

Second, the parents of omegas pointed out how some betas could neglect their job entirely or abuse their power. The school reports later showed cases that did just that. One beta refused to take care of an omega who ended up mated to an alpha and was forced to drop out of school. Another case had a group of betas forcing their omegas to do dangerous stunts for their amusement. Near Halloween, one of these betas forced their omega to climb to the top of the school clock tower to put a pumpkin on a pole. The omega had almost reached the top when he slipped. The entire school was forced to attend the funeral service afterwards.

And third, the alpha parents whined how the school was treating their children like rapists. Several "alpha pride" parents especially complained of the prejudice that their children endured.

The school tried to convince the parents that their children were safe. They tried to enforce stricter guidelines for cutting class, bullying, or neglecting their duties. However, no matter how hard the teachers tried, a group of students always managed to get away with their crimes.

The clock tower incident was the final nail in the coffin. Hetalia Academy decided to change their approach and forgo the beta-omega guardian program altogether. They raised enough money to build a new dorm building for the omegas while also adding new building to hold omegas during heat. The "heat" building, as most people called it, was a protected area with only the most reliable nurses cared for the omegas.

Although it had been decades since the omega building was built, Alfred swore that a heat stench still filled the air in the beta dorms. Granted, it smelt very faint, but it still wavered in the air around, especially on the east side.

When Alfred entered the dorms, he took a left to the stairway and descended upwards. He knew better than to go on the elevator ever since he almost suffocated an Asian student on his first day. They had been talking about their favorite video games when Alfred became so excited that his scent overwhelmed the new student. The poor teen forgave Alfred for the thousandth time, but refused to go near him ever since.

Alfred shook his head of the memory and made his way to the top floor. This area was where omegas with very potent heats stayed before they moved to another building. Hetalia Academy never usually had enough betas to stay in all the dorm rooms available, so the top floor usually remained empty every year. Alfred didn't mind though, he liked the view of the campus grounds.

After unlocking his room, he took off his shoes and collapsed on his bed. Humming contently, he snuggled deeper into the comfort of his starry pillow and stripped blanket.

Just as he was about to drift off, he snapped his eyes open in realization.

He still had to go to detention on Saturday with Kirkland.

 **Wow, I'm actually surprised this chapter went so long.**

 **If you want, you can type a review about what you think of this so far. Or, if you have any questions I will try to answer them on the next chapter.**

 **Have a good day. :)**


End file.
